


shaky feet but solid ground

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis always texts nick at these events, the location of some hiding spot or other, off in the corners of parties and awards ceremonies. nick will usually text back something like <i>you wish</i> or <i>again, tomlinson?</i>, but the fact still stands that he’s snuck away yet again to get off with someone who he really, really shouldn’t be getting off with.</p><p>based on <a href="http://soundingawkward.livejournal.com/11809.html?thread=28193#t28193">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaky feet but solid ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tomlinshaw ficathon, with a matching mix [here](http://8tracks.com/notmixes/shaky-feet-but-solid-ground) (tracklist [here](http://shrdmdnssftw.tumblr.com/post/47457102443)).

it’s awfully cramped inside the walk-in wardrobe, a mess of coats and bags and god knows what else has been shoved inside. nick can hardly see by the light that’s filtering in through the cracked open door, but he can hear the noise of the party and wonders how long he’s going to have to wait this time.

if he were a little less trusting, he’d probably be suspicious of louis’ pulling another joke on him, leaving him to be found by security and escorted off the premises, but he knows that louis’ll turn up. eventually. he always does, at these events, texts nick the location of some hiding spot or other, off in the corners of parties and awards ceremonies. nick will usually text back something like _you wish_ or _again, tomlinson?_ , but the fact still stands that he’s snuck away yet again to get off with someone who he really, really shouldn’t be getting off with.

the door creaks open, barely audible over the background chatter, but louis’ easy enough to see, backlit by the hallway lights and grinning rather toothily.

“eager, are we, grimmy?” he says, and he walks over to nick, making sure to close the door behind him.

“actually, you’re late,” replies nick, pushing himself off the wall to stand at his full height. louis always hates having to look up at nick, so naturally nick tries to make the size difference between them as obvious as possible.

louis licks his lips. “am i? must’ve been off talking to someone. you know how it is, lifestyles of the rich and famous. oh wait, no, you don’t”

and nick wants to laugh because, “‘m just as famous as you are, love.” he drops a hand to louis’ hip, pulls him close to push the words into louis’ ear. “more so, even, if you ask the station.”

he bites at louis’ earlobe as he pulls away, a soft tug that makes louis gasp before he cuts himself off, expression flickering back to serious in the mostly dark. he’s got a grip on nick’s wrist, thumbs over the tattoo there before pushing nick away from him, up against the wall.

“mmm, wouldn’t trust them, if i were you,” louis says sharply, stalking forward until they’re chest to chest. “can’t believe everything you hear on the radio.”

“and you would know,” replies nick.

he loves it, the back and forth between them, hates how most people give up, or can’t keep up, and it’s always sharp and biting between them, until it turns into actual biting, louis’ giving up on quipping to grip onto nick’s biceps and press forward to kiss him, hungrily. it’s always like this, fast and messy and rough, little nips on nick’s lower lip to get him to open up, nick’s hands scrambling to get a hold of louis’ waist.

he tugs at the fabric of louis’ shirt, keen to feel the smooth skin that he knows is underneath, follow the light dusting of hair that leads to louis’ cock, and louis squirms under his touch. nick takes advantage of his wiggling to turn them around, louis now pressed up against the walls, and probably knocking over some bags and shoes in the process. nick can get a proper hold of louis’ buttons now, and proceeds to pop them open. louis’ still got his mouth on nick, kisses moving from his mouth to his jaw, and along the straight lines of his neck.

he stops there to give nick a lovebite, sucks on the skin in ways that’ll make it bruise for ages, and nick would be pissed, if his dick didn’t twitch at how louis’ marking him. half-heartedly, he tries to make louis stop, since finchy’ll give him so much shit for it in the morning, but his low heys don’t seem to deter louis.

it doesn’t matter to nick as much, though, once he gets louis’ shirt open and off his shoulders. though nick might tease him for being short, call him out on the show for both his lack of stature and temper, he also loves how compact louis is. thick, even, solid under nick’s body and when he goes to hold louis against the wall, one hand trailing down to grip his dick through his trousers, nick can feel louis’ abs shift.

“yeah, c’mon,” louis manages and nick hopes that, even in the dark, louis can sense his eyebrow raise.

“now who’s the eager one?” asks nick.

and louis, the little shit, presses up into nick’s touch, makes sure he can feel the hot, hard line of his cock, knows it’ll make nick groan. “still you, i think,” louis says. “so get going.”

nick’s the one without a response this time, except to maybe listen to louis and unbutton his trousers, pull down the briefs so that he can get a grip on louis’ cock. he always loves the look of his long fingers wrapped around the shaft of it, can see it in his mind’s eye, and has to move, press his own dick up against louis’ thigh, rutting to relieve some of the pressure.

louis’ just - he’s hot and hard, responsive to the way that nick’s fingers encircle his cock, gasping when nick bites at his collarbones and twists his grip at the same time, and nick wants to taste his surprise on his tongue. he keeps pumping his fist, a firm grip that he slows down, then speeds up, varies the pace of, so that louis’ constantly left guessing, teased by nick’s pace.

he keeps that up for a while too, as long as it takes for louis to break, bite again at nick’s mouth, and bring a hand around to grip at nick’s dick, one firm jerk along its length. “come on,” louis rasps, and his voice is throaty, reedy like it is when he intros a favourite song on the radio, or talks to a favoured guest. nick loves when he’s on the receiving end of this voice, because it’s louis’ at his most exposed, and nick loves the honesty.

that’s what he tells himself, at least, doesn’t think about how it’s also the sound of louis’ voice after nick’s fucked his throat. they’ve not done that nearly as often as nick would’ve liked, but seeing louis present at the teen awards, knowing full well that the rasp could be pinned down to nick’s cock down louis’ throat, still makes nick want.

he pushes off from louis completely, leaves just his hand wrapped around louis’ dick, still, and waits for the desperate groan that he knows will come, before dropping to his knees. it’s dirty hot, the vision of louis, hair mussed and face flushed. lips parted prettily and eyes wide, waiting for nick to do something. and his cock, god, hard and angled up at nick’s lips, like it’s asking to be sucked.

it’s another thing he loves about louis’ cock, apart from how pretty it seems, flushed at the tip and leaking precome that nick wants to taste. the fact that it’s the perfect size to fit into nick’s mouth. he’s had bigger, knows that he can try and swallow someone down past the grip of his throat, but nick loves this - one hand wrapped around the base of louis’ dick, and his lips smoothing over the head and shaft, meeting his fist.

and louis’ good about it, doesn’t buck into nick’s mouth either, knows how hosting a radio show already takes its toll on your throat, and just waits patiently for nick to slide back up, tongue swirling as he goes, and go back down again, start a rhythm. he does bring a hand to nick’s quiff, messes with it because he can, but nick can’t bring himself to care when louis is falling apart under his mouth.

he can tell that louis is close, always is when it’s like this, dirty fast, with the chance that they’ll get caught, and he hums, tongue tracing the vein on the underside and pulls back one last time, sucking at the head. louis’ grip tightens in nick’s hair, enough to send a sharp thrill of pain racing down nick’s spine, and he comes, hips lifting the slightest amount. nick manages to catch most of it in his mouth, swallows down louis’ come, but pulls away messily, lips shiny with spit and come.

“fuck,” louis pants out, and pulls nick up to kiss him again, greedily this time.

nick knows that louis can taste himself, is licking the taste out of his mouth, and it’s too much, he has to get a hand on his dick now. louis’ got the same idea apparently, and he shoves at nick’s clothes until his cock is sticking out of his jeans, and wraps a hand around it. they’re close enough that the angle is awkward, but nick can also feel his dick bump up against louis’ stomach on each stroke, each time he thrusts into louis’ grip.

and they’re still kissing, still trying to win some sort of fight for dominance, and then louis tightens his grip, flicks lightly at the head of nick’s dick, and that’s it, he’s coming, hot and hard, into louis’ fist and onto their stomachs.

in the post-orgasm haze, nick realises that louis didn’t even bother to push his shirt up, and a quick look down confirms that there’s come all over his black tee. “fucker,” he mumbles, and louis pulls away from where he’d been making another mark on nick’s neck to smirk.

“maybe next time, yeah?” he says, and he pats at the mark, then at nick’s shirt, before turning around to redress.

“i’ll tell harry you’ll be coming around to the studio tomorrow night?” says louis, just as he’s about to go. “i know the guy misses you.”

and nick could refuse, would refuse, but louis’ never actually invited him to listen to his show, so he might as well take the offer as it stands. “maybe if i have nothing better to do,” he replies.

louis quirks a smile, doesn’t bother to close the door as nick tries to right himself, and heads out back to the party. they both know nick will be there, right on time.


End file.
